Yugi vs Tabitha
by SniperX15
Summary: The evil Tabitha gets what she deserves. Don't like, don't read...
1. Chapter 1: Tabitha's Cruelty

**Chapter 1: Tabitha's Cruelty**

Tabitha sat on her throne. Her right hand Marie Bee walked up to her.

''Well?'' the queen called out imperiously.

''His name is Yugi,'' said Marie Bee. ''Former special forces, he's in Hawaii right now. He was working for the US government.''

A smirk formed on Tabitha's face.

_Americans. They never know their place. I'll teach them…_

''I want him dead,'' she said coldly. ''Wait…''

_This might be fun…_

"I want to be there to watch him suffer and die.''

_He will learn what happens to people who fuck with me…_

...

It was a sunny day in Hawaii. Yugi was inside a wooden cabin by the sea, having the time of his life. The woman of his dream had just said yes and now they were kissing each other full on. Tea was such a beautiful girl…

Sadly… it was not to last.

...

Several motorboats stopped by at beach. A dozen or so men wearing dark hats and carrying AK-47s disembarked. Last to get off was Tabitha herself, flanked by her loyal Marie Bee.

As soon as she stepped onto the sand with her high heels, she knew she had made a mistake.

_Those were my BEST shoes…_

And the sunlight was killing her!

She swore as they walked towards the wooden cabin.

''Kill him quickly,'' she muttered to Marie Bee. ''I want to get back to the hotel…''

They stopped. The men loaded their guns and fired.

The cutting sound of Kalashnikovs rang through the air as the windows of the house exploded; pieces of bricks, plaster, wood, and glass could be seen flying out as bullets riddled the walls.

To Tabitha this was the sound of music…

...

''NO!''

Yugi cried out as a spurt of blood flew out from Tea's mouth. She hit the floor as he took cover just in time.

Round after round of automatic fire ripped through his cabin as he covered his ears and kept his head down.

_Damn it… every time I get a girl…_

_..._

Tabitha was getting bored. The shooting had been exciting at first but now there was just nothing going on but noise of a tasteless kind…

''STOP!'' Tabitha yelled.

The henchmen stopped firing, bang on cue.

''Give me that,'' she ordered, pointing at a RPG. The henchman passed the rocket launcher to Marie Bee who then placed it in Tabitha's eager hands.

_Let's try this out…_

She placed the RPG over her shoulders, aimed, and fired.

A swiveling of smoke shot out from the tube as a rocket struck the house.

A satisfying explosion followed, sending what is left of the house crumbling down. Tabitha stood there, admiring her work.

''Make sure he's dead, sweep the house,'' Marie Bee said to the henchmen.

A group of five men approached the remains of the house, AKs aimed.

They found Yugi, unscathed but shaken, kneeling next to the dead body of a woman in what was left of his kitchen.

Firmly, they grabbed him and brought him before Tabitha. He was forced to kneel in front of her, two guards grabbed him firmly.

_..._

_Jesus Christ she looks messed up…_

In front of Yugi was the strangest woman he had ever seen.

Her light blue hair was tied in two symmetrical pigtails with dark pink ribbons. She had large yellow eyes and her skin was extremely white. She wore a white silk top with detached sleeves and a short violet skirt; her hands were wrapped up in dark pink gloves. Her long thin legs were covered up in long black stockings and she wore violet high heels.

_What a waste of tits and legs…_

Her nose was in the air and she looked proudly at her latest victim.

''I'm Tabitha Caulder,'' she said coldly. ''You killed my sister that's why I'm killing you.''

_So this is what it's about…_

Two months ago Yugi had been involved in a typical black ops. He had stormed a compound in Romania and taken out the crime princess Penny. He had thought his tracks were covered but apparently he messed up somewhere…

Yugi said nothing. Smiling, he spat at her violet heels. That wiped the smirk off her face. In retaliation, she smacked him across the face with her violet gloved hand… HARD.

''Marie Bee,'' she said, her face wincing in disgust, ''Show this freak.''

Yugi found himself facing a tall muscular blonde woman in dark green clothes wearing boots.

As the guards continued to hold him tightly, Marie Bee unleashed a series of punches and kicks at Yugi. Waves of pain and shock ran through him and by the end he was numb all over; a trickle of blood was oozing down his nose.

Tabitha faced him again, a look of mean satisfaction on her face. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at his chest.

''Fuck you,'' she said.

BAM! BAM!

Yugi's body fell over and hit the floor. Tabitha walked away, satisfied. Her henchmen followed suit. Last to leave was Marie Bee.

...

Once they were all gone, Yugi opened his eyes. He ripped off his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest.

_That was too close…_

His Delta Force years had made him a bit paranoid.


	2. Chapter 2: Collecting Intel

**Chapter 2: Collecting Intel **

In a corner of the room, there were whips, leather boots, and a few other devices. On her wall behind the queen-sized bed hung a massive painting of herself sitting on a throne, an imperious expression on her face.

The real Tabitha sat on the edge of her bed, fuming. She glanced up at the clock on the wall once in a while but for the most part she observed her own dark painted finger nails.

It was way past midnight. In fact, it was almost two in the morning.

_Where the fuck is he at this hour? _

At this moment, her bedroom door was opened and in walked a tired and groggy looking man.

''RIDDLE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she screamed angrily as she stood up.

Riddle found her tiresome.

''Look Tabitha, I must have dozed off during the movie that's all-''

''You were supposed to here at midnight!''

He said nothing.

After a while, Tabitha walked up to him and looked at him straight in the eye. Riddle was a bit uneasy.

''So you fell asleep watching a movie. Did you even go to the movie?'' she asked softly, ''Riddle. … Tell me the truth. Is there someone else?''

''Tabitha! How many times have we been through this?! I am loyal and loyal to you ONLY. I haven't looked at another woman since you.''

"Really?''

''YES. ''

"Ok.''

There was a pause.

''Prove it then,'' she said suddenly and coldly.

''What?''

Tabitha pointed at the floor. It took Riddle a few seconds to catch on.

''Oh no Tabitha… not tonight I'm really tired. And I told you I don't like it when you do that-''

''KNEEL! IN! FRONT! OF! ME! … NOW!'' she screamed like the bitch she was.

Riddle knew it would be pointless to resist. The poor man lowered himself before her and knelt at her toes. He lowered his face and closed his eyes.

Tabitha could already feel her thighs heating up at the sight of her boyfriend kneeling at her feet. Her breathing became heavier. She had been kept waiting too long. There was so much she wanted to do to her Riddle…

...

Before you destroy your enemy you have to know them well. Yugi had learned this lesson well.

After recovering from his wounds, he took a plane and flew to Europe under an assumed name. It wasn't hard to track Tabitha down, she was the most powerful crime princess in all of Eastern Europe.

She lived in an expensive gothic mansion in the Estonian countryside. There was a massive swimming pool and lots of expensive cars lined up outside.

_Damn look at all of these guards…_

Several men patrolled the grounds at all times, AKs holstered. Yugi wasn't too sure about security inside…

Tabitha herself rarely left the house. When she did, she was always escorted by a servant who helped her into a car; the black car was her favorite one to use. She rarely went anywhere without her bodyguard Marie Bee.

_What's the point of that swimming pool then? No one ever uses it._

Yugi also noticed someone else.

All the guards except Marie Bee took turns guarding Tabitha when she went out but not this one; a pale-skinned black haired youth always dressed in the same black clothes.

_Another high ranker?_

Yugi quickly learned the surprising truth. Riddle Summers was Tabitha's boyfriend. They have been together for over two years.

_It's not hard to figure out who's dominant in this relationship._

Yugi saw them making out on the balcony one night. Tabitha pulled out a ruby necklace and wrapped it around her lover's neck before ramming him against a wall.

_Now this is very interesting…_

However, something else interested him more.

One afternoon, Yugi followed Marie Bee in the city. It was very unusual for her to be travelling alone, very unusual for her not to be in the residence with Tabitha.

_What's going on?_

The truth disgusted him.

Marie Bee walked into an alley where a middle-aged black woman was waiting for her. Yugi winced in disgust as he saw the two of them kissing. Marie Bee even reached a hand under the poor woman's shirt, to play with her breasts.

_She has poor taste… even for women. But then again, you have to get what you can get. _

Yugi smirked. This was too good an opportunity to miss. Taking out his camera, he snapped a few takes.

Now he could use this information to mess with Marie Bee… As far as he had seen, she had done everything to hide this from her boss.

Suddenly, a dark wave of realization hit Yugi. He knew just how to destroy Tabitha…


	3. Chapter 3: The Setup

**Chapter 3: The Setup**

It was night time when Marie Bee returned to her car. As soon as she opened her car door she knew something was wrong. There was a tape player and photos taped to the steering wheel….

_Fuck… no way._

She quickly rushed inside, ripped the tape off and put the photos inside her pocket, first making sure no one else was around.

She had been sure she had covered her tracks well. No one could have followed her. How did they know about Dee?

_Maybe this has some answers…_

She played the recorder. The voice was cold and ominous; she did not recognize it.

''Hey Marie Bee. I know your secret. You wouldn't want Tabitha Caulder to see these photos. Meet me at the park's fountain of youth at an hour just before midnight… come alone. Bring 1 million dollars. Don't be late."

Shaking with anger, she accidentally crushed the tape player in the palm of her fist. Blood trickled down her hand but she ignored it.

_Who does he fucking think he is?_

_..._

Tabitha was seated at a wine counter inside her place. She was sipping a glass of vodka, looking thoroughly bored.

Riddle was still on the sofa, playing his PSP.

_What is with guys and video games?_

All video games bored her. The truth be told, Riddle and her had nothing much in common besides sex. Yet she knew he was irreplaceable.

Riddle threw his PSP down in frustration and headed for the door.

''Hey Riddle… where are you going?'

''To watch that movie. I got a ticket for tonight and tomorrow. You said you didn't watch action movies right?''

''Yeah ok whatever. Just… come back before midnight ok? Don't keep me waiting.''

"Yeah ok…''

...

Riddle parked his car outside the cinema. He let out a sigh of relief.

_Finally rid myself of that bitch for a while._

As he turned in his ticket for the movie, he took a moment to ponder his fate.

He had other girls before but no one was as controlling and domineering as her. At first Tabitha's commandeering character had been part of what had attracted him to her. Now he despised it.

But you just didn't say no to a powerful woman like her. You couldn't afford to. He shook his head in disgust.

She gave him all the money and toys he wanted. He had never needed to work ever since she took him in but at what cost?

_I have sold my soul to the devil… and the devil is a bitch._

As he sat down at the theater and the movie started playing, he popped a few popcorn pieces into his mouth. Casually, he opened a bottle of beer.

...

''Marie Bee where are you going?' Tabitha called out from a floor above.

Marie Bee was heading for the exit, the mahogany doors of Tabitha's residence.

''I have… something to take care of,'' she said quickly.

''What is it?''

"Give me a fucking break!''

And with that she walked out.

_What the hell? She can't talk to me like that._

She considered going downstairs and ordering her back but decided to give her bodyguard some slack. Had it been anyone else, she would have had them killed, no question.

But she trusted Marie Bee. Marie Bee was special. After all, Marie Bee was the one who had risked everything to get Tabitha to where she is today.

_Maybe she really did have something important to take care of._

_..._

Marie Bee parked her car by the trees. After loading a handgun and pocketing it, she got off, a suitcase filled with cash held in one of her hands.

_I am going to KILL that fucker…_

But deep down she knew she couldn't take that kind of risk. Maybe he had other photographs… maybe if something happened to him, a friend of his would release the photos. She would have to give the money.

Tabitha hated lesbians. Marie Bee had experienced it firsthand, having been ordered to kill many people by her boss before just because they had… unusual preferences. She had long ago resolved to keep her sexuality a secret from her cruel employer… and indeed mostly from everyone else.

_And now someone knows…_

She could feel a chill running down her spine as she walked through the empty and dark park. She could see why the bastard had chosen this as the meeting place. At midnight, this countryside park was a ghost town.

She walked up to the lighted fountain, not being too sure what to expect. There was no one there.

_What the hell?_

Suddenly, a needle flew out of nowhere and struck her on the neck. She felt her vision blur…

...

Riddle was completely absorbed in the climax of the movie, beer still in hand. He loved action movies and didn't want to miss a single move.

Yugi had managed to get to the row behind where Riddle sat.

_Like taking a candy from a baby…_

With the unerring precision and speed, Yugi slapped a piece of cloth over Riddle's nose and mouth from behind.

Riddle felt his vision blur… before he realized what had happened… he was out.

A triumphant and grinning Yugi removed the necklace from Riddle's jacket pocket…

_Now to plant the evidence…_

_..._

Dressed completely in black, Yugi ran up to Marie Bee's empty house. He threw a grappling hook up; it was a perfect shot.

With a great effort, he managed to rope his way up to the second floor bedroom window. Lifting the unlocked window, he slipped himself inside.

...

In her bedroom, Tabitha once again sat on the ledge of her bed, fuming. It was way past midnight.

_What's going on?_

Was Riddle really having another woman behind her back? Didn't she give him everything he could want?

Then she saw it...

She stood up and walked to her bedroom window to take a closer look.

There was no mistaking it. From the distance in Marie Bee's house, the second floor bedroom lights were on. Tabitha could make out the shadow of a man making love to…

_NO…._

Surely it was impossible. But then again, Marie Bee had mysteriously run off from her bodyguard duty tonight without saying a word. Didn't the same thing happen last night? And… didn't Riddle also return late last night?

She had to find out the truth.


	4. Chapter 4: Tabitha Manipulated

**Chapter 4: Tabitha Manipulated**

A few minutes later, Tabitha Caulder had walked up to Marie Bee's house, escorted by her servant. She could feel her own heart beating really fast.

The servant rushed to unlock the door for her.

''Hurry up!'' she ordered impatiently.

At last the door was opened. Tabitha entered alone. She looked at the first floor in disgust.

_The place is not even decorated. And its a fucking mess…_

Her high heels formed cluttering sounds against the stairs as she mounted them to the second floor bedroom. She walked in.

The bed was messy and the sheets were everywhere. Tabitha approached the bed, an expression of dismay on her large yellow eyes. Then something on the desktop caught her attention: Riddle's necklace.

It hit her slowly at first… then it spread and overtook her entire body. She closed her eyes and a murderous wrath possessed her, a primitive urge to hurt and destroy overtook her entire form as she shook from head to toe, her hands balled into fists.

Tears of hate and betrayal filled her eyes and were on the brink of falling but she stopped them.

Then she could hold it in no longer.

"NOOO!''

Tabitha let out a scream of anger and denial.

She rushed downstairs. In her frenzy she overturned furniture pieces, threw objects across the room, and sent plates crashing to the floor. She wanted to do as much damage as she could to the home of the person she had once so trusted.

It did not occur to her at that moment that she was being played, that someone had masterfully plotted her into this position. Her mind was clouded by a murderous jealousy and she lost all rationality.

_I'll… I'll destroy them both. I am Tabitha Caulder. I don't need anyone else…_

_..._

Marie Bee approached the front door of her own house, still frustrated by what happened back at the park.

She remembered a stinging pain to the neck and then nothing. She assumed someone had knocked her out…

The attacker had certainly got what he wanted: her briefcase full of cash was gone. She wondered how long she had been knocked out for.

_He better fucking keep his word. I don't ever want to see those photos again. He got his money now he should stay out of my fucking way. _

She would control herself from now on. She would never see Dee again. This must never happen again.

She opened the door and walked into her own house. She had barely walked a few paces when she saw her: Tabitha Caulder, standing at the foot of the stairs.

_NO… We had a deal!_

''Oh… oh Miss… Miss Caulder?" she said nervously. "I… I can explain…''

Tabitha shrieked like a madwoman and lunged for her. Marie Bee had not been expecting an attack.

Tabitha struck her own bodyguard across her face. Marie Bee backed away in shock, a drop of blood on the corner of her mouth.

Tabitha did not wait, she took out a large kitchen knife she had been hiding behind her back and rammed it into Marie Bee's heart.

''What… what are you doing?'' Marie Bee managed in her agony.

Tabitha's lips formed a sick smile as she grabbed Marie Bee by the back of her neck and brought her in closer… deeper into the knife.

''How long have you worked for me Marie Bee do you think I'm stupid?'' she said softly to her dying lieutenant. ''I trusted you Marie Bee. But my Riddle… you just had to have him. How many times did you fuck him?''

_R… Riddle?… There's been a mistake!_

"'S… Stop…''

She wanted to shout out but her energy was leaving her. Her mouth hung uselessly open as the knife wound continued to sear her.

Tabitha on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying this. She was taking charge again, setting things right.

Finally, Marie Bee's eyes closed and she crumpled. Tabitha let go of her and allowed her to hit the floor. She smiled at her corpse but was slightly disgusted at the bloodstains on her white silk top. She touched it and took a few seconds to admire the blood, Marie Bee's blood, on her own gloved fingers.

...

It was Riddle's turn but he did not know it.

It was extremely late by the time he had woken up inside his own car. This time he was certain he had been attacked by someone or something. He was definitely reporting it to Tabitha.

_She'll make them pay._

He walked past the guards outside the outdoor parking and straight through the rotating entrance to Tabitha's residence.

The first thing he noticed was the smell.

_What the hell is that fucking smell?_

Then he saw it... beneath the piano. It was Marie Bee, her eyes shut, her arms and legs sprawled out, a knife protruding straight out from her body.

_What the…_

Suddenly Riddle realized he was not alone. Guards had been watching him from the shadowy corners of the room the whole time. Now they stepped out one by one. He felt surrounded.

''What's going on?'' he demanded, trying to hide his fear.

''Why don't you tell me?''

A cold female voice rang out from the kitchen. She stepped out. Tabitha looked more terrifying than ever, especially with some bloodstains on her white top.

''Ta… Tabitha? What… what have you done?''

''I know about you and her Riddle,'' she replied as she walked right up to him. ''I know you've been fucking her.''

_What?_

"Tabitha… '' said a truly panicking Riddle. ''I… I don't know what you are talking about. You are not making any sense and you are scaring me. Can you please-''

"I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING HER BEHIND MY BACK!''

Without warning, Tabitha smacked him across the face… hard. She couldn't stand his acting any longer.

Riddle was stunned, speechless with terror.

''You fucked her today and yesterday. How many other times?''

''I… Tabitha…''

''Did you REALLY think you could keep this from me?''

''She has a GIRLFRIEND!'' he shouted.

Tabitha was surprised. She had not expected this evidently.

Riddle knew he was breaking a promise. She had made him promise to never tell. But what good was a promise to a dead woman now? Perhaps Tabitha would see through the madness of this…

''Marie Bee,'' said Riddle. ''She has a girlfriend. A secret girlfriend. She's a lesbian.''

Without warning, Tabitha exploded. She smacked Riddle across the face once more.

''You'd say ANYTHING!''

_Does he think I am stupid?! I can't even tell that my second-in-command is a freak?! _

''Take him into the car,'' she commanded to her guards.

They moved in to grab a terrified, speechless Riddle. The poor man said nothing as he was dragged outside and into a black car.

A few minutes later, the car was on the road. Riddle was surrounded by guards in the back. Tabitha sat by the window, a distant and demented expression on her slightly teary face.

Riddle realized he was in trouble. Tabitha had gone insane but he had to get her to see some sense…

"Tabitha…'' he pleaded. ''I… I'm being set up. I was attacked at the cinema. You have to listen to me. Please.''

She turned her face away, refusing to look at him.

_I can't believe I was once attracted to this fucking piece of slime. I gave him everything… all I asked in return was loyalty._

''Tabitha… look at me…. LOOK AT ME!''

She didn't. And she didn't for the rest of the car ride.

The car stopped over a bridge. The guards forced Riddle out of the car; Tabitha stepped out proudly.

''Tabitha!'' cried a desperate Riddle. ''I… I can explain-''

''Then explain THIS!'' she hissed, taking something out of the pocket of her violet skirt.

It was the ruby necklace.

''I found this,'' she said coldly. ''In her BED!''

She threw it down to the floor in anger. Riddle was confused.

''I… I don't… I don't get it.''

''Neither do I,'' replied Tabitha.

Then she grabbed him. Riddle was surprised as she kissed him full on in the mouth. Riddle returned with equal passion, thinking he had been reprised.

However, Tabitha's intentions became clear when she suddenly kicked him away with her the sharp end of her high heel.

_You're just an instrument of amusement to me. _

Her two guards responded bang on cue. They grabbed the confused Riddle and flung him over the bridge. Riddle screamed as he landed facedown on the train tracks below, breaking most of his bones.

Tabitha clung close to the railings of bridge above, not wanting to miss a single detail. She could feel the excitement coming.

The train arrived, dead on time. Riddle was doomed.

''AAAAAAAA-''

Tabitha looked down at the bridge, breathless as the train continued to pass under them.

_He got what he deserved._

_..._

From a distance, Yugi put down his binoculars, satisfied. Both Riddle and Marie Bee gone just like that…

He had been surprised at how easily his plan had worked. Tabitha may have been a cruel and evil woman, but she wasn't the smartest woman. He had used her jealousy to turn her against herself.

Now it was finally time to take her. He had been waiting for this moment for so long.


	5. Chapter 5: Yugi Attacks

**Chapter 5: Yugi Attacks**

Tabitha walked into the wine counter of her own residence and sat down. She now felt sick, disgusted, and exhausted. The night's events have taken their toll on her. She commanded her servant.

"Give me a glass of vodka. I feel SICK.''

A glass of vodka always calmed her down.

_I don't need them. I don't need Riddle or Marie Bee. They both betrayed me._

Yet she knew they would both be very hard to replace. There was no one as fiercely capable and efficient as Marie Bee. And in the bedroom, no one could ever replace her Riddle. She sipped some of the vodka, looking thoroughly miserable.

She was already starting to regret killing Riddle. Marie Bee she hated without regret but Riddle… he was the only one who would ever understand her needs.

...

Outside Tabitha's mansion there was an outdoor parking filled with expensive cars. Tonight there was only one guard patrolling; an AK is strapped over his shoulder. Suddenly he was shot dead by an arrow.

Putting his bow away, Yugi entered the parking and wasted no time. Putting a mine by the entrance, he opened the unlocked door and entered the mansion. He quietly shot down a second guard with his bow.

_Too easy…_

A third guard came strolling downstairs for a smoke. Yugi camped with a knife.

SLASH!

...

Tabitha was still at the counter, sipping her vodka. Several guards were with her.

Suddenly, a bomb rolls into the room.

BOOM!

A massive explosion sent several of the guards flying and filled the place with dust and wreckage. Tabitha hid behind a counter.

Yugi made his move at last.

He entered, M4 raised and firing. He killed guard after guard; they were no match for him and his training. One of the guards managed to return fire and disable Yugi's rifle with a lucky shot.

Unfazed, the former Delta Force man jumped behind a sofa, pulled out a handgun, and continued the firefight.

Tabitha's eyes were wide open with fear.

_No… he's supposed to be DEAD! I KILLED HIM!_

Tabitha made her move. She got up and sprinted down the stairs; even in the dense firefight, Yugi could have shot her if he wanted but held back.

_Not yet._

Tabitha reached the first floor. Her eyes were even larger than usual and her heart was racing. She almost screamed when she nearly tripped over the body of a dead guard.

_What do I pay these idiots for?_

She ran for her front door but her servant got there first. She heard a beep.

"NO!'' she cried out. It was too late.

She jumped to cover just as a massive explosion blew the confused servant away. The entire front of her residence was now set on fire.

...

Yugi shot down one more guard.

He reloaded his handgun. A final guard stepped out and fired a shotgun repeatedly at him. Yugi felt pain but his vest was thick enough to protect him from the rounds. Yugi responded by taking out a knife and throwing it.

Perfect hit!

The last of Tabitha's guard fell down with a knife straight through his forehead.

The floor was littered with dead guards…


	6. Chapter 6: Tabitha Defeated

**Chapter 6: Tabitha Defeated**

At last the flames cleared enough for her to run through the front. Her violet high heels clicked against the concrete floor as she stepped out into the night.

The metallic exteriors of her many cars reflected the fiery carnage that Yugi had inflicted on her beautiful mansion.

_Who does he think he is? Attacking me in my house! Maybe someone upstairs got that freak…_

She would escape, to Russia or the Balkans. It should buy her some time to rebuild her organization.

She was halfway to the nearest car when a voice called out from behind her.

''Tabitha Caulder…''

_No!_

''TABITHA… CAULDER!''

Yugi's voice echoed with conviction and power.

As if against her will, she stopped and turned to face him. Her light blue hair and white face were slightly marred with dust and she looked shaken.

With the background of Tabitha's mansion burning and crumbling behind her, Yugi seemed to her like a god of vengeance. She realized grimly that he had probably killed all of her guards…

...

Yugi could feel his excitement mounting. At last it was just him and her. At last she would get what she deserved.

''You killed Tea,'' Yugi said coldly. ''You owe me.''

She said nothing. Yugi could see she was contemplating her options. Her hand inched slightly towards her skirt pocket.

The moment was only inches away as the flames of her burning mansion continued to cackle behind…

Finally she made her move. She pulled out her gun but Yugi was faster.

BAM!

Perfect shot!

Tabitha dropped her gun. Gasping, she turned. Her back facing Yugi, she fell down, defeated at last.

Yugi walked up to her and stared down. She lay sideways on the floor, helpless.

Yugi could feel his cock hardening…

She looked exactly as she did on the day she attacked Yugi, except now the white top that covered her breasts were stained with blood; her white face and light blue hair were slightly marred by dust. Yugi was especially tempted by her thin and sexy legs, which were wrapped by long black stockings and extended out from the hem of her short violet skirt.

_Still wearing those silly high heels even when running eh?_

She had the sexy form of a model and Yugi knew there was no other women like her. No one with that pale skin, light blue hair, doll-like face, perfectly thin form...

Her large yellow eyes glared at him, unrepentant.

_I'm going to enjoy this part._

First he had to break her…

''Hey Tabitha, I made you kill Marie Bee.''

_What?_

To prove it, he dropped some photos; some of them slapped her face before landing next to her. She turned and gazed into her hell: Marie Bee kissing a black woman, Yugi with an unconscious Riddle, Yugi positioning himself on Marie Bee's bed…

How could she have been so stupid?

To complete the damage, Yugi dropped Riddle's ruby necklace. It landed on top of the photos, completing the damage.

"I made you kill your boyfriend.''

''NOOOOOOOO!''

She let out a pathetic cry as she turned face up on the floor. She shook with pain and frustration as her eyes closed in shock, her gloved fingers clenched and unclenched, her mouth hung wide open.

Pleased at her reaction, it was finally time to take her.

''And now I'm going to fuck you,'' said Yugi.

This was going to be a satisfying revenge…

He bent down and grabbed her shoulders firmly. Tabitha opened her eyes in shock as she was forcibly turned facedown. Lifting her purple skirt, he grabbed the top of her knickers and pulled down forcefully, revealing her ass.

''NOOO!''

Tabitha could do nothing as she heard Yugi undress above her.

In the meantime her mansion continued to burn away…

At last, Yugi climbed on top of her. Keeping the crime princess pinned facedown, he began to thrust in and out.

''NO! STOP! PLEASE! YOU… YOU CAN'T!''

Yugi reveled in her humiliation. He had considered taking her from the front but decided that this was much for humiliating for a crime princess. He was correct to guess that whenever she and Riddle did it, she was always on top.

Tabitha had stopped screaming. Instead, she gritted her teeth as Yugi continued to thrust. Her gloved fingers scratched at the concrete floor in frustration. Halfway in, Yugi stopped.

''I bet you like this… eh Tabitha?''

''YOU FUCKING PERV!''

In response, Yugi slapped her hard across her right buttocks; she cried out in pain.

''I was going to go slow with you,'' said Yugi. ''But now I can't.''

Firmly, he thrust the rest of his cock inside her anus; she screamed again.

She had to be shown her place, the spoiled crime princess. Yugi began thrusting in and out firmly and with mounting power; Tabitha's eyes watered with pain as her teeth clenched once more.

_Let's try this out…_

Yugi leaned back and pulled out completely. He was pleased to see that the tunnel remained completely open. Firmly, he entered it again, full force.

'OOOOWWWWW!''

Mercilessly, he repeated this over and over again, pulling and ramming. Every time he pulled out he could see that her ass remained open for him, and every time he reached the other end she let out a cry of pain, bang on cue.

He could feel his climax coming… Now where would he go?

It was impossible to get her face from here and if he went in her mouth she would surely bite. Her ass seemed the logical place.

It was coming… coming… NOW.

Yugi let out a wail of ecstasy as he flooded her ass. Tabitha let out a final scream before baring her teeth and closing her eyes. Yugi cummed so hard he could see the sticky liquid flowing out from either side of her ass and it was quite a while before his intense climax faded.

Having had his way with her, Yugi stood back up, leaving Tabitha Caulder on the floor with her ass exposed.

After he cleaned himself, he covered her ass and turned her face up once more. It was clear from Tabitha's face that she was exhausted and still in pain.

''And now I'm going to kill you,'' he said to her.

Without wasting any more time, Yugi walked over to a car nearby where he had placed a bottle of gasoline on the floor. Standing over her, he poured the nasty liquid all over her face, clothes, and legs; Tabitha tried to shield herself with her arms.

Yugi lit a match and dropped it.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!''

Her shriek of agony reached their highest intensity yet as her entire form was lit up in bright burning flames.

Yugi walked away, satisfied.

THE END


End file.
